Hilos dorados
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: El no tenía intenciones de matarle, porque no era su deber, pero después nació un interés aun mas grande para no hacerlo: Lo buena guerrera que era. Una gran guerrera poseedora de juventud, y una obra de arte.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

**Acotaciones:**

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos/Punto de vista.

**Datos del fic****:**

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: Deidara x Temari

**Advertencias: **Es un encuentro, una misión de el. Asuntos políticos para ella; todo por un feudal.

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

**Hilos Dorados**

**.**

Había pasado de todo últimamente. La rubia ahora comprendía a la perfección la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano menor. Era demasiado demandante el escuchar conversaciones de importancia, así como realizar viajes a la mínima petición de un superior o grupos financieros para el manejo de la villa.

Cualquier error reducía los bienes que aquella obtendría, lo cual le frustraba al tener esa misión de ir como representante y aun más bajo en titulo de doncella de Suna.

Ese título no cuadraba para nada con ella, no a su ver.

Iba escoltada casi siempre bajo presentaciones formales, en esta ocasión le tocaba visitar el país del té, nunca antes había estado ahí, cualquier virar de su rostro era rápidamente criticado por sus acompañantes lo cual le hacia mas desagradable el hecho de que en publico le seguirían a todas partes.

"No me esperaba esto… Es una completa idiotez… Lo único que me alegra es que mi hermano no tenga que soportar esto" pensó la chica llevando su mano a apoyarse en su cadera mientras paraba deteniendo a todos a su par.

"Esto es tedioso, lo único que hacen es seguir mi ritmo" pensó iniciando su andar, posando aquellas esmeraldas en los alrededores.

El visitante incluso le había pedido que llevara otra clase de vestimentas para la reunión. Algo que no comprendía, más Gaara le afirmó que los del consejo así lo pidieron. Vestida con un kimono largo que arrastraba inclusive de las mangas, sin el lujo de poder llevar siquiera su abanico. Un hermoso y leve maquillaje acentuaba su faz, al igual que el cabello completamente recogido en un solo chongo, con sus flecos adornados por unos pasadores con piedras.

"Tantas formalidades inútiles" pensó clavando sus orbes en los estampados de rosas en su vestimenta, posándola luego al frente al escuchar unos pasos que se detenían frente a ella al igual que el de sus subordinados.

─ Buenos días doncella enviada de suna ─ Musitó con cortesía el joven. Pertenecía a la familia del feudal y estaba rodeado por varios guardias.

Ante el apelativo que le otorgó solo se lo confirmaba. Provocó una ligera mueca a la vez que un encender de molestia en sus orbes.

Tenía que soportarlo, tenía que recobrar el sentido práctico para la misión encargada, emanando un suspiro sonriendo amablemente.

─ Buenos días joven ─ Masculló con la mayor propiedad posible, para que aquel le ofreciera la mano. Entró la duda en la rubia, que termino por aceptarla.

Siguió su paso en el camino, donde el joven comenzó a platicarle sobre su padre, además de su interés por las actividades de las diferentes villas ocultas, con las que había tratado; lo cual hacía sentir a la joven por la forma en lo que lo decía como una banalidad.

Una vez frente aquella enorme construcción el chico tomó con más fuerza su mano lo cual le hizo fruncir levemente su faz, resignándose a que tendría que soportarlo.

"Ya veo por que esos del consejo me mandaron, necesitan persuasión" pensó afilando sus orbes, siguiendo al chico a donde él la guiaba.

─ Bien, mi joven doncella, este será su cuarto ─ balbuceó el joven de castaños abriendo la puerta mientras los guardias se acomodaban en los lados, más la chica no entró variando su mirada al chico.

─ ¿Sería mucha molestia hablar con su padre ahora? ─ Cuestionó a lo que el joven negó tomándole nuevamente la mano.

No sabía por que le desagradaba tanto el que un hombre la tomara de la mano, cual creyéndola inútil para poder seguir un camino, siendo que no era su pareja ni nada por el estilo. Continuaron a través de uno de los pasillos para encontrarse enfrente de una elegante puerta con marcos rojos y símbolos chinos.

─ Padre… vamos a pasar ─ Exclamó de forma sutil mirando la sombra a través de la puerta traslucida, abriendo la puerta para encontrarse una imagen nada grata.

Un joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba en la enorme silla rodeado de numerosas antorchas, mientras que a sus pies se encontraban tendidos diversos cuerpos donde el piso se forraba de diferentes caminos de elipsis carmesí. El hijo del feudal se aterro al ver directamente a los ojos a aquel personaje de cabellos rubios.

La mirada cual ser alado de precisión absoluta logro impresionarlo actuando por inercia, tomo rápidamente el castaño una de las espadas tiradas abalanzándose contra el chico que poseía una kunai solamente en su mano.

─ ¡Cabrón! ─ Gritó el joven.

La rubia pronto jaló una de sus mangas tomando una kunai para cortar el exceso de vestimentas en camino.

El asesino coloco la kunai en una forma explicita de ataque dando rápidos pasos con elegancia. El sonido sordo del choque se dio por parte de tres armas. Solo dos miradas se cruzaron; los zafiros y esmeraldas.

La espada del tercero cedió ante la fuerza del impacto. Notándose la debilidad y falta de entrenamiento.

─ ¿Qué?… ─ Musitó algo tartamudo al ver las ropas aquellas completamente cortadas. Miraba incrédulo la fuerza que poseía la chica desde el suelo.

Se repelieron de los suelos ganando distancia entre si. Sus miradas de nuevo chocaron.

El rubio afianzó el kunai lanzándolo en un fugaz movimiento hacia el castaño. La joven alzó su pierna en una elegante pirueta, concentrando chakra para parear el filo. Mientras que el otro de desmayaba de la impresión.

Una sonora risa se profirió por parte del criminal.

─ Veo que la princesita es la mas fuerte de este lugar, Hmm ─ exclamó con cierto sarcasmo ganándose una mirada que irradia furia, mientras los kunai chocan nuevamente.

La intensidad aumentó por parte de la kunoichi logrando que el otro retrocediera un poco.

– Ya veo Hmm – Dijo al ver lo que provocaron sus palabras. Paso su mano libre hacia la bolsa de arcilla, moldeando rápidamente entre sus dedos, para que unas bestias aladas revolotearan por la habitación.

"Es él" pensó la chica, abriendo sus esmeraldas.

─ Veo que me conoces, Hmm ─ Musitó al ver aquella expresión.

Formó el sello con su mano libre creando una explosión entre ellos para separarse. La visibilidad era de cero. No tenía idea de la ubicación de su enemigo.

Sintiendo pronto una patada en sus piernas haciéndola caer hacia atrás para al punto de poder reaccionar, encontrarse con un peso en su abdomen y el filo del metal cercano al cuello.

El kunai resonó contra la madera…

─ Tú no eres de aquí… ¿verdad? Hmm ─ Cuestionó sosteniendo la mano libre de la chica con su la suya, sintiendo rápidamente la humedad de las fauces de sus manos la chica, que es presionada aumentando el palpitar de su corazón.

─ No, no lo soy ─ Sentenció duramente clavando sus orbes.

─ Ya veo Hmm… Supongo tenias negocios aquí… al igual que yo… ─ Musitó siendo la chica la que frunce el seño lanzando un golpe con la otra mano.

El chirrido de la madera se profana en la habitación. Sosteniendo el rubio las manos de la chica. Aún sobre ella.

─ No te rindes con facilidad Hmm ─ Emitió notándose un leve fuego en sus ojos azules, mientras se acercaba a su faz al punto de que sus mechones dorados intentaban mezclarse con los de ella.

Paso hacia su oreja liberando un leve suspiro, el calor aquel lleno el oído así como el cuello de la chica que se sentía cada vez mas bajo presión cerrando sus orbes.

– No tengo intenciones de matarte, Hmm – Susurró subiendo su faz para besar la frente de la joven en señal de aprecio posicionándose después para repelerse ganando distancia, mientras ella se reincorporaba.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó en su mente fijando a aquel chico que hacia un ademán de despedida

– Aún eres muy joven niña Hmm – Sentenció liberando una de sus bestias. El ave rompió el ventanal para que este le siguiera saltando sobre su espalda.

Dejó a la joven impactada por tales actos. Se acomodó las vestimentas para virar hacia el castaño que seguía con vida, sonriendo para si mirando aquel orificio en la ventana.

La expresión contenida la faz de la rubia cambió. Se apresuró hacia el pasillo, resonando sus pasos. Subió las escaleras, llegando hasta la parte más alta de la torre. En su camino había mirado numerosos guardias tirados. Probablemente aquel individuo tenia ayuda.

Su víctima era el feudal.

Los pasillos y habitaciones de la parte baja estaban a salvo. Probablemente ni ella se hubiera enterado de no ser por su insistencia.

Se acercó al borde de la torre, mirando como el ave de mantenía en un punto. Inerte. Posiblemente esperando a su compañero.

" ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a llamarme niña?" pensó con sus orbes bien fijos subiendo a los desniveles que adornan el castillo. Midió la distancia con su propio cuerpo, tenía esa habilidad gracias a su buen ojo y experiencia con su arma.

Un giro de su muñeca junto con el repeler de sus piernas le hizo aventurarse en los aires a pesar de que sus vestimentas se encontraran tan demacradas, cayendo como resultado en el ave con una cierta mueca de dolor, sin que el rubio volteara.

─ Que bueno que ya llegas Tobi, la verdad creí que te matarían ─ Emanó con un tono neutro cual si le hablara a su mascota.

Girando lentamente para abrir su orbe impresionado ante la chica que se mostraba jadeante sobre el ave…

─ Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? Hmm ─ Preguntó girándose por completo manteniéndose expectante de las acciones "Como esta niña pudo alcanzarme, aun más como pudo llegar aquí" pensó entrecerrando sus orbes.

─ Jamás… me llames niña ─ Musitó ascendiendo con algo de debilidad, mientras aquellos punzantes orbes verdes se fijaban en él, chocando con los zafiros de la faz donde una sonrisa se forja sacando una kunai que maniobra afianzándola en un puño.

─ Si no que, Hmm ─ masculló al ver a la joven tan decidida, que de igual forma saca el kunai.

─ Tendré que hacer que cambies de opinión ─ Emanó a lo que el chico hizo que el ave se elevara junto con ellos hasta aquella cima descendiendo sobre ella la bestia alada para que el rubio bajase seguido de la chica

─ Entonces será divertido, Hmm – susurró sonriente ─ Pero igual no tengo intensiones de matarte, Hmm ─ Sentenció para mantenerse inmuto en su expresión.

─ Pero yo si puedo ─ habló la chica que se hecho en carrera intentando múltiples embates interceptados con aparente facilidad por el joven, que mantenía su vivaz expresión yendo en aumento, siendo una molestia para la rubia, que se agita cada vez.

─ ¿Estas cansada? Hmm ─ Cuestionó en uno de los esquives repeliéndose hasta ganar una considerable distancia pasando su mano hacia la arcilla para después su mano expela aquella masa dándole forma con sus dedos liberando varias arañas, que la chica contempla.

"Será otra explosión…de eso no hay duda" pensó variando su mirada hacia el chico.

Le miraba de forma juguetona algo divertido pues hasta se había sentado a contemplar el espectáculo, formando los sellos para crear las inminentes explosiones tornándose una nube de polvo, lo cual la kunoichi aprovecha sabiendo bien la posición para abalanzarse por un costado al chico propinando una patada para hacerlo caer dentro de la construcción, notándose impresionado aun sin articular una mueca de dolor.

"Gaara… este tipo es tal como creí" pensó sin detenerse en los movimientos saltando a posicionarse sobre él colocando la kunai en el cuello del rubio que sonríe aun mas divertido.

─ ¿No se te olvida algo? Hmm ─Interrogó mirándola sentada en su cavidad abdominal pasando sus manos el rubio a las de ella quitándole el kunai con el propio – Nunca me a gustado ser el dominado Hmm – Sentenció apoyando su pie para girarlos quedando ella debajo algo nerviosa.

"Me centré demasiado en atraparle que al final no lo conseguí" pensó al ver sus manos apoyadas contra las rocas con las de él encima, cerrando sus orbes algo repingadas.

Una candidez se poso en sus labios. Abrió sus orbes para notar como aquel pasea sus labios en un rose expeliendo su respiración a través del rostro de la chica, que evoca sus fuerzas para librarse. Inclusive intentando propinar patadas, de aquellas que son atadas en un deslizar del chico recostándose sobre ella ligeramente, para besarle aun con más intensidad.

Fue perdiendo fuerzas, sus músculos extenuados cayendo rendidos, para que el joven le soltase una de sus manos pasando a acariciar sus mechones dorados con armonía. A esas alturas sabia que la tenia completamente atrapada llegando a soltarle la otra mano interrumpiendo el beso para verle cambiando su postura para alzarla sus brazos en un abrazo.

─ Me equivoqué, no eres una niña… ─ Musitó al verla completamente helada sin poder articular movimiento.

─ Tú… ¿Por qué? – Alcanzó a interrogar la chica notándose algo pálida su faz "Mas bien yo por que… por que me quede sin hacer nada" pensó separándose levemente del chico, que se aferro a ella tomándola de los hombros

─ Por que eres una obra de arte Hmm ─ Susurró con un fino delinear de su boca, sintiendo el temblar de la chica, para soltarle removiendo de su cuerpo la enorme capa, colocándola en los hombros de la chica en un ascenso.

La chica bajo la mirada.

El rubio no lo comprendía, algo dentro de él se retorcía, provocando un nuevo descenso del chico tomando ligeramente la barbilla de la chica que era un mar de emociones.

Ella odiaba a esa persona, sabía que era él, pero al no hacer nada. Solo le indicaba que aquello le había llegado profundamente, aquellos ojos se bañaron de lagrimas, que fueron removidas dulcemente por el chico quien se acerco besando ligeramente sus labios, siendo un beso correspondido, una dulce, uno de la doncella con su príncipe, aun mas uno prohibido al ser enemigos.

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


End file.
